Ego the Living Planet
Summary Within the Black Galaxy, one mass developed differently from the others. Evolving over millions of years, it grew to the size of a planet and developed intelligence and consciousness along with the ability to move its planet-sized mass by its own will. This planet became known as Ego, the Living Planet. In its evolution, Ego developed organ-like masses under its surface, one of which is similar to a brain. As all sentient beings, Ego began to plan what its role in the universe would be. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, Potentially 3-C Name: Ego the Living Planet, Egros Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: Living Planet, Elder of the Universe, Member of the Eternity watch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated from crumbling to dust), Flight and Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 5, Is 6664 km in diameter), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Enhanced Senses (Detected Galactus even after he rendered himself invisible), Body Control (Can freely control and manipulate every part of his body to create things such as tentacles, organic sensors, massive super-volcanoes, and plant-like growths, and can shape his surface into the appearance of a dead, inhospitable world, or a paradise to lure unwary space travelers to his surface), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Can create tentacles of pure energy), Absorption (Passively absorbs the life force of everything around him, His hair absorbs cosmic rays and solar energy, and he can absorbing stars directly, absorb matter from outside sources, and even absorb energy directly from Thor), Life Manipulation (Created living horses from his matter, Creates Anti-Bodies using Thor as a molecular model and he can create countless more in a heartbeat, Turned part of Galactus' ship into living beings), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the matter of his own body on a molecular level), Biological Manipulation (A small sample of Ego's body is capable of hyperaccelerating evolution on a new planet it is brought to, Mutated a group of people into monsters), Reactive Evolution (Capable of rapidly evolving by absorbing the life force of nearby creatures), Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate the weather on his body), Magnetism Manipulation (Ego uses a blast of electromagnetic energy to attack Galactus' ship), Astral Projection (Created a projection of himself to more easily talk to Thor and Galan), Memory Manipulation (Can read memories), Hair Manipulation (Can use his hair to attack and restrains enemies), Ice Manipulation (Can coat himself in a shield of ice instantly), Telekinesis (Telekinetically pulled Silver Surfer off of his board), Spatial Manipulation (Sealed himself and the Black Galaxy off from all other universes), Power Bestowal (Made a bunch of ants strong enough to fight Asgardians), Earth Manipulation (Caused the ground to swallow Thor), Telepathy (Can read minds), Size Manipulation (Made a bunch of ants giant, Can potentially grow to the size of the Milky Way if he absorbs enough matter and energy), Heat Manipulation (Ego's internal temperature is almost too much for the Thing to handle, and he can freely control his body temperature to such a degree that rock turns red hot instantly), Electricity Manipulation (His brain is capable of generating electricity as a defense mechanism), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (When enraged his mind is too great for Professor X to calm on his own, forcing him to absorb all the psychic strength from everything and everyone he can find coupled with Surfer using the Power Cosmic to distract Ego and make his mind more susceptible to manipulation) and Possession (Ego not only resisted, but completely reflected and return possessed the Worldmind, corrupting the Worldmind in the process) Attack Potency: Solar System level (A starving Galactus refers to Ego's power as incalculable, Galactus later stated that he is powerless against Ego. In a second fight between Ego and Galactus Ego won with Galactus even stating that Ego's power surpasses his own and that before Ego's he was but a dust mote, and Thor states that neither he nor Galactus have the power to beat Ego. Easily destroyed Alter Ego), potentially Galaxy level (If he absorbed enough energy he had the potential to wipe out the Milky Way and become the galaxy itself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Attacked faster than Galactus can react, Caught Silver Surfer by surprise and kept up with him) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar (Able to physically restrain Galactus), potentially Galactic Striking Strength: Solar System Class, potentially Galaxy Class Durability: Solar System level (The most an enraged Thor could do with all of his power was stun Ego, Tanked a blast stated to equal the force of a thousand Suns and other attacks from Galactus, Thor directly striking Ego's brain with all his might merely stunned him and didn't defeat him, The combined force of three planet's worth of battleships does nothing but annoy Ego, Ego was completely fine being in the heart of the core of the Milky Way, Thor stated that hitting Ego's surface with a Godblast wouldn't kill him and would only be a hindrance), potentially Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless Range: Interplanetary, Interstellar Via Telepathy (Can control beings created from his body across interstellar distances), Potentially Galactic via Size Manipulation Standard Equipment: Anti-Bodies Intelligence: Extremely high (Ego is exceptionally intelligent, holding vast cosmic intelligence including knowledge of the universe and alien races and having billions of years of experience) Weaknesses: Has an extreme superiority complex and can be emotional if thwarted. If he's deprived of sunlight for too long he becomes unstable and starts to fall apart. Feats: Show/Hide *Thor states that Ego's power surpasses his own *Knocked out Thor using just the energy contained within his mass *Ego just by entering the solar system caused worldwide natural disasters on Earth *Ego casually blew up Krylor in a fit of rage along with several other planets *Ego nearly destroyed Silver Surfer at one point and defeated him at another *Was disrupting the solar system just by being near it *Restrained and consumed Thanos and the Black Order, Thanos admitting defeat after this, Thanos only winning by using Ego's Galactus Engine against him directly on his core and forcing Ego to launch him into space to survive *Ego Prime, a being formed from a small rock sample that was cut off of Ego, is unaffected by Thor's attacks to the point that Thor's attacks do no damage to and only make Ego Prime stronger, he easily beat Thor and Balder and restrained Hogun, it was stated that Thor and the other Asgardians on Earth can in no way beat Ego Prime in a fight, and Ego Prime would have killed Thor and the Asgardians if his powers didn't end up getting drained at the last second. Notes: Do not insert statistics for the version of Ego Prime that appeared in an Ultimates storyline with The First Firmament. It is considered as an extreme Plot-Induced Stupidity Outlier that he was able to hold his own against multiversal conceptual entities. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Planets Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Elders Of The Universe Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Hair Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Oil Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Psychics Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Self-Sustenance Users